


NaLu Drabble Collection

by lucielhyung



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucielhyung/pseuds/lucielhyung
Summary: A collection of short stories under 1000 words for the pairing of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. Will be a mix of canon and AUs.





	NaLu Drabble Collection

The blonde haired celestial mage squealed in delight at the magnificent sight in front of her. A line of cherry blossom trees surrounded her, making her feel as if she entered a paradise. Lucy was always excited for the Hanami Festival, but this year was extra special to her. This was the first Hanami Festival she would be participating in since her and Natsu started dating. Lucy was ecstatic to spend time with the man she loves under the beautiful pink trees. 

The blonde felt a hand grasp her own, causing her to blush. She didn’t need to look at him to know that it was Natsu. The warmth of his hands was a familiar feeling for her. Even though they’ve been dating for a few months, Lucy still felt shy about the PDA. This was the first time she entered a romantic relationship, so this was still relatively new to her. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and turned her head to smile sweetly at him. Natsu looked adorable in the blue overalls she picked out for him. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Lucy commented, enjoying the sudden cool spring breeze which caused petals to fly around them. 

Natsu hummed in agreement. “It is. Being able to spend it with you makes it even better.” 

“I still remember the first Hanami Festival after I joined Fairy Tail. I couldn’t make it since I was sick, but you uprooted that tree just so I could see it from my home. I will never forget that,” Lucy smiled at the memory. 

“It just wasn’t fun without you. All I could think about is how you missed something you were so excited about. Getting in trouble with Makarov was worth it!” Natsu exclaimed, flashing her his signature wide grin. 

“That was pretty romantic. You sure you weren’t already in love with me?” Lucy teased, nudging his arm with her elbow. 

Natsu chuckled and winked at her. “Maybe I was.” 

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat at his words. Ever since she realized that she was in love with him, Natsu always managed to make her heart soar. The fire mage suddenly let go of her hand, snapping her out of her reverie. She raised her eyebrow when he plucked a cherry blossom off the tree. 

“What are you doing?” Lucy questioned out of curiosity. 

“Just close your eyes. I want to see something,” Natsu replied, turning his body to face her.   
Lucy was confused, but she closed her eyes anyway. Natsu was always up to something, so she decided to just go along with it. Natsu was silent for a few seconds, causing Lucy to contemplate opening her eyes. She was about to question what he was doing when she suddenly felt a pair of soft lips press against her own. Lucy’s eyes snapped open out of shock. His boldness caught her off guard. Lucy cupped his cheek with her hand, closing her eyes as she relaxed into the kiss. She broke away from the kiss, blushing madly when she heard a series of wolf whistles and cheers from the other guild members. She was so caught up in the kiss, she forgot that that the other guild members were present as well. 

“They likeee each other,” Happy chanted, covering his mouth with his hands to muffle his laugh.

“Ohoho get a room,” Cana teased before downing another jug of booze. 

“Atta boy, Natsu,” Gray praised. 

“N-natsu!” she scolded, causing the fire mage to laugh. 

“I couldn’t help it. I just wanted to see how a cherry blossom would look in your hair, but you looked so cute standing there with your eyes closed,” Natsu explained. 

Lucy pouted and crossed her arms. Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulder in response, squeezing her against him. “Just ignore them. We’re here to have fun, right?” 

“You’re right. Let’s just enjoy the festival,” Lucy smiled. Natsu grinned and squeezed her shoulder before letting go of her to walk towards the other guild members. Lucy slyly smiled to herself. She was going to get him back for embarrassing her. 

Lucy sat down beside Natsu on the sheet, grabbing one of the lunch boxes Mira prepared for them. Natsu chose to have one of the massive rice balls Lucy helped Lisanna make. They all played games while they ate. After Natsu finished devouring his third rice ball, Lucy noticed a piece of sticky rice stuck to the corner of his lips. Her lips curved into a smudge smile. This was her chance. 

“Hey Natsu, you got some rice on your face,” Lucy pointed out. 

“Huh? Where?” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll get it,” Lucy said, leaning towards him. She stuck her tongue out and licked it off his face.   
Lucy felt slightly embarrassed when she heard the whistles and cheers again, but his reaction was worth it. Natsu stared at her with wide eyes in shock. She noticed a tint of red spread across his face. 

“L-lucy?” he managed to stutter, causing her to grin and wink at him. 

“That was payback for before!”


End file.
